


Bad Feeling

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Not Cheating, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Mesut Özil/Mikel Arteta, Pep Guardiola/Mikel Arteta
Kudos: 4





	Bad Feeling

Mesut was surprised by Mikel about the fact about how he acted around him.

He thought something could have happened between them, but when Mikel has said to him "I will release you, you can sign where you want... You can leave the team"

Mesut thought it's was insane, he really thought he would have been with Mikel and something could happen between them, because of all the hugs, the look, and the touch.

"I thought... Maybe... You wanted something else from me, like be together something like this"

And Mikel says "Sorry I don't feel the same, I'm not interested in you for something like that"

And Mikel touch his finger where was one ring, Mesut was so sad he didn't think Mikel could have been again with Pep...

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were with someone..."

"I'm very happy with him and I don't want to cheat..."

Mesut was so sad he really thought something would happen, it's was unrequired that after this déclaration he left the team.


End file.
